Interviewing The Sailormoon Cast
by Kikyouko
Summary: A funny little interview of the sailormoon cast me and my friends put together. Please R


Interviewing The Sailormoon Cast  
By: Kikyouko, Karasu8, Meeko-san  
A/N: This is really by my friends and me. They will be doing the next  
chapter. You'll see what it turns out to be. We all hope you like it...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Kikyouko/Karasu9: Um...so now we are um going to start this interview! *Runs  
over to the stage and grabs a chair*  
Karasu8: Okay now let's see...Serena...Do you like being the one and only  
sailormoon?  
Serena: Yes. I have fun being someone who is not ordinary-  
Meeko: Happy, happy Bob's day from all the Bob's to you! We wish it was  
are Bob day so we can Bob too. HEY! *Mirrors shatter and glass cracks*  
*Everyone holds his or her ears while Meeko sings*  
Karasu8: MEEKO! STOP SINGING!  
Meeko: WHAT?  
Kikyouko: SHE SAID STOP SINGING!  
Meeko: WHAT?  
Karasu8+Kikyouko: FORGET IT!  
Meeko: WHAT?  
Kikyouko: I think Meeko broke her eardrum Karasu8.  
Karasu8: *Nods*  
Kikyouko: Now lets see...Got it! So Lita. Do you really bully people when  
they mess with you?  
Meeko: WHAT?  
*All turn towards Meeko...then back to Lita and Kikyouko*  
Lita: Well...Yes but only when they mess with me. I really am just as nice  
as Serena-  
Serena: What was that? *Tackles Rei to the floor*  
Rei: You heard me pip squeak! *Hits Serena with a stick*  
Lita: I mean just as nice as Ami and Mina.  
Kikyouko: *Looks over at Rei and Serena* Okay then...  
Meeko: MY TURN!!!!!!! AMI IS THAT NORMAL? *Looks over at Rei and Serena as  
well*  
Ami: Um...yes. They are always fighting. There is no day that they haven't  
fought...  
Kikyouko: COULD YOU PLEASE STOP YELLING MEEKO?  
Meeko: What?  
Karasu8: Don't bother. Remember your broken eardrum theory? I think it  
became a reality.  
*Everyone looks at the three interviews*  
Karasu8: Darin...Do you like Serena or me?  
Serena: What? HE LIKES ME YOU...YOU- BACK OFF! GOT IT?  
Darin: Girls...there is no reason to fight about it.  
*Both girls eyes to red with anger*  
Serena+Karasu8: KEEP OUT OF IT!!!  
Meeko: ^______________________^ I'm all better now.  
Kikyouko: But, but I thought you were def?  
Meeko: Me? Never!  
Kikyouko: Okay then. Now we have that covered. Rei. Did you play with fire  
when you were a little girl?  
Rei: Well I did once when I...-  
Serena: THAT EXPLAINS IT ALL!  
Rei: Shut up Serena! I'm going to be popular after this!!!  
Kikyouko: Forget it...^_^u  
Meeko: My turn again! *Swings mic and it hits Ami in the head knocking her  
out*  
Karasu8: Is she okay?  
Kikyouko: *Takes mic from Meeko and pokes Ami in the shoulder with it*  
Ami: I'm okay...I think... @_@  
Meeko: She's fine! ï  Mina when did you and Artimus meet the other scouts?  
Mina: Well it's kind of a long story-  
Meeko: *Starts walking away*  
Mina: Well where are you going? I thought I was supposed to you the story?  
Meeko: I don't like long stories.  
All: *Sweatdrop*  
Karasu8: First the hearing problem now the story problem...  
Karasu8: Luna. Do you like being a cat more than you like being a human?  
Luna: I like being a cat more. I remember trying to be a human. I just  
didn't quite fit in right.  
Karasu8: So you didn't like it?  
Luna: I did just not as much as I like being my normal cat self! Purr...  
Meeko: You're a weird cat. Did you know that?  
Luna: Well I never-  
Kikyouko: Enough Meeko. You're going off topic again.  
Karasu8: Leave her alone!  
Kikyouko: I'm not bothering her!  
Karasu8: Are too!  
Kikyouko: Are not!  
Karasu8+Kikyouko: *Start arguing and fighting*  
Meeko: Wait a minute if I was going off topic? What is topic?  
Karasu8: *Explains what the topic is*  
Meeko: Oh I get it now...heehee... *Walks out with an evil smirk*  
Kikyouko: Okay...Reenie! Do you really hate Serena or do you put on a fake  
act?  
Reenie: It depends. If she's mean I hate her and if she's not I don't.  
Kikyouko: So it's either or? Or do you not know?  
Reenie: It's probably either or.  
Karasu8: Kikyouko! I can't find Meeko anywhere! You know how much trouble  
she could get in?  
Kikyouko: What she's not here? *Searches high and low* Karasu8! I can't  
find Meeko anywhere! You know how much trouble she could get in?  
Karasu8: *Hits Kikyouko in the head with a frying pan*  
Kikyouko: Why'd you do that? That hurt!  
Karasu8: Cause you repeated what I just said!  
Kikyouko: I did? Oh! Heehee...  
Karasu8+Kikyouko: *Both start fighting again*  
Sailormoon Cats: That's it for now...This interview will continue soon!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well...how was it? I hoped you liked it. The next interview is coming soon!-  
Sailormoon Cast: So stay tuned for a new interview featuring Karasu8,  
Kikyouko, Meeko, and the one and only Sailormoon Cast! 


End file.
